Vampires Have Children!
by ScorpiOpal17
Summary: Previously The Born Vampires (deleted for editing). After the end of the war, a few witches and wizards move to Forks for safety and to relax. But soon some of their lives change forever, which is a good change, for a while. Until the Volturi places a death sentence upon them. Can they survive another war?
1. Home in Forks

**A.N. Some things will be explained later on in the story. Here is a guide to the names.**

**Hermione (Mya), Neville (John), Dudley (Jack), Petunia (Gloria), Severus (Tobias), Harry (James), Draco (Daniel), Luna (Selene), Narcissa (Violet), Kingsley (Lee), Angelina (Veronica), Blaise (Anthony), Andromeda (Andrea), Hannah (Marie), Pansy (Imogen), Bree (Evanna), Molly (Mary), Arthur (Gilbert), Fred (Felix), George (Jordan), Ron (Robert) and Ginny (Jenna)**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight (I would have shortened it to two books otherwise) nor Harry Potter (it wouldn't be anywhere near as impressive). I will never gain profit from this, this is purely recreational.**

* * *

Hermione Granger woke up in a strange room. Looking round it took a few seconds for her to realise where she was. When she realised where she was, she relaxed slightly. The night before she had moved to Forks, Washington with Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Severus Snape, Petunia Dursley and Dudley Dursley. They were pretending to be a Muggle family called the Prince/Wilson family. Severus became Tobias Prince, adoptive father of Mya (Hermione), John (Neville) and Jack (Dudley) Prince. He was the uncle of James Wilson (Harry) and wife of Gloria Prince (Petunia). Jack/Dudley was listed as Gloria/Petunia's biological son but Mya/Hermione and John/Neville were her adoptive children.

They were at risk since some of the Death Eaters were still on the run since the downfall of Voldemort. Bellatrix Lestrange was thought have died at the hands of Molly Weasley but her body had yet to be found, so she was presumed at large and dangerous. Other Death Eaters at large were Lucius Malfoy (father of Draco Malfoy and ex-husband of Narcissa Malfoy), Sapphira Zabini (the mother of Blaise Zabini), and Isadora and Lucifer Parkinson (parents of Pansy Parkinson). Draco, Narcissa, Blaise and Pansy were amongst those who had fled to Forks for safety.

After Harry was revealed to be alive, Narcissa had begun to fight. She saved the life of Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt. They had bonded and were now a couple, much to many people's surprise. When they decided to go to Forks for safety, it had been decided that Narcissa would become Violet Lucas, fiancee of Lee Shackle (Kingsley). Violet would be the mother of Daniel Lucas (Draco) and Selene Lucas (Luna Lovegood). This was because Luna had pale coloured hair much like Draco's. Lee would be the father of Veronica (Angelina Johnson) and Anthony (Blaise) Shackle as all three were dark skinned.

The Weasleys (Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny) were to be the Willow family. Mary Willow (Molly), her husband Gilbert (Arthur) and her four children Felix (Fred), Jordan (George), Robert (Ron) and Jenna (Ginny). Bill was to stay back home with his wife Fleur, Charlie went back to Romania and Percy became Minister for Magic and proposed to Penelope Clearwater, who had been his girlfriend for around 7 years.

After the death of her daughter, Nymphadora, and son-in-law, Remus, Andromeda had been given custody of her grandson Edward "Teddy" Lupin. She became Andrea Thompson, grandmother of Edward Wolfe (Teddy), Marie Thompson (Hannah Abbott), Imogen Parker (Pansy) and Evanna Parker (Bree Tanner).

Hermione was pretending to be a 16 year old Muggle girl. Her beautiful golden brown hair was waist-length and no longer bushy. Instead it was thick and curly. Her eyes were chocolate brown and when looking into them you could see intelligence but also sadness. Despite being told over and over that she was beautiful (even by Draco Malfoy), she refused to believed it. She despised her scars, they made her feel ugly. Especially the more noticeable ones on her neck and left arm. They were given to her by Bellatrix because Hermione was Muggleborn. Hermione wasn't ashamed by her background though.

"Mya, time to get up," Petunia called upstairs. They had decided to practice calling each other by their aliases so to minimise the risk of them slipping up in public.

"I'll be down in a minute, mum," Hermione replied. It was surprisingly easy for Hermione to call Petunia her mother. Hermione's own parents had been very disapproving of her magic. They allowed her to go to Hogwarts so she would be able to control it and not harm anyone. She had always felt something was missing in her life and when started at Hogwarts she soon realised what that was. She had been missing a true family, people who loved her.

Her bedroom was much larger than she was used to. It didn't have a window but glass doors that lead out onto a balcony. The railing of the balcony was decorated brightly coloured flowers. Beside the glass doors, on the inside, were shelves of books, both magical and non-magical. There was a pod, specially designed for her, outside on the balcony. The outside was waterproof and the entrance could be covered with a clear, waterproof screen so the rain couldn't get in. The inside was designed for her to able to read in. The base was a soft mattress and red in colour. The cushions were made of a gold coloured fabric and there were at least 20 of them.

The carpet in her room was emerald green, her favourite colour. It had been since she was a child, long before she met Harry. Her walls were sapphire blue. Her comfy double bed was made from white wood and had an old-fashioned style to it. All her other furniture (her wardrobe, chest of drawers, bedside table, dressing table and desk) were made of the same material, were the same colour and all had an old-fashioned style. Her bedroom connected to a bathroom that was all her own.

She got up and headed into her bathroom to freshen up before going downstairs. Looking in the mirror, she spotted the scar on her neck and her mind flashed back to her torture. In shock, she pushed herself back from the mirror and fell over. Picking herself up off the floor, she told herself she was being silly. She headed downstairs and sat at the table with her family.

"Good morning," she said, politely.

"Did you sleep well, Mya?" asked Severus, concerned as he saw the dark rings under her eyes.

"Yes father, a few nightmares, but it's nothing out of the ordinary," Hermione replied, shrugging. "I don't need any Dreamless Sleep Potion."

"Mya, just promise you'll tell us if it gets worse," urged Harry.

"Of course, James," she promised, smiling.

Hermione, Harry, Neville and Dudley noticed that Severus and Petunia were smirking at each other. Since the apologies a short time ago they had become close and some people said there was a spark between them.

"What are you two smirking at?" asked Dudley, suspiciously.

"We've enrolled you at Forks High School so you have something to do during the day," stated Petunia, smirking.

"And I'll be there to keep an eye," snickered Severus.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Harry, Hermione, Dudley and Neville.

"We thought it'd be good for you," shrugged Petunia.

"Do we even have a choice in this, Aunt Gloria?" moaned Harry.

"Nope, no choice whatsoever. You'll love it," assured Petunia. "You'll be Juniors."

They discussed their plans for the day over their breakfast. They ultimately decided that they would explore the town and integrate with it's residents. They knew their arrival would be a source of gossip in this small town so they thought best to make an appearance as soon as possible to quash any potential rumours that could form.

* * *

**A.N. Chapter 1 edited a bit, added some more description. I realised I lacked a lot of it before. Sorry it's taken so long. My maths teacher is a slave driver. Our exams are in June and we're nearly a third of the way through. It's only a few weeks into the year! Haha well read + review, love you all tons.**

**Love Scorpi Opal.**


	2. Rainy Reads

**A.N. Thanks Dorienn, glad you like the extra description, I felt it was lacking it before. Yep I definitely do and you gave me 4 brilliant characters, some of whom will feature much earlier now :) **

**Sorry mikanMD, I just wanted to change things a little :P**

**By the way, my fashion sense isn't great. Please tell me if some of the outfits sound ridiculous. **

Hermione arrived downstairs in a dark blue, knee-length summer dress with t-shirt style sleeves and white pumps. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail with a full fringe. The boys were all dressed fairly similar in t-shirts, jeans and trainers. The only difference was the colouring. Harry wore a green t-shirt that was similar in colour to his emerald green eyes, black jeans and white trainers. Neville wore a blue and white striped t-shirt with dark blue jeans and black trainers. Dudley wore dark red t-shirt, light blue jeans and brown trainers. All 3 boys had attempted to neaten their hair but Harry had failed; his hair was allergic to a brush. Severus looked odd in his Muggle attire, but it did suit him. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, black trousers and black smart shoes. The only colour was his tie that was unsurprisingly Slytherin green. Petunia had stopped wearing dresses all the time. Her attire for the day was a pale blue short-sleeved blouse and white pencil skirt with pale blue heels.

They all climbed into the 7 seater silver Ford Galaxy and drove away from their home into the centre of Forks. Along the way they saw a small book store called Rainy Reads. Severus pulled into the small parking lot outside the store, knowing that Hermione would kill him otherwise. The others rolled their eyes and laughed lightly as she jumped out the car and all but ran into the store when the car had been parked.

Despite being a small building, Hermione could see that it contained a lot of books when she opened the door. The woman at the counter looked up when she heard the door open. She could see the clear excitement in Hermione's eyes and couldn't help but smile. It was rare that someone so young enjoyed books.

"Are you looking for any book in particular?" she asked.

The voice startled Hermione, who quickly turned round in a slight panic but she relaxed when she saw she wasn't in danger. The woman didn't look to be very old, early 40's at the most. She had loose black hair looked to be incredibly soft and the most striking blue eyes. She looked like she should be in magazines rather than in a bookshop.

"I'd love to read all of them," smiled Hermione, dreamily.

The woman laughed lightly. "I'm Carla Ateara," she said in a friendly tone. "Are you new to Forks?"

"I'm Mya Prince," Hermione replied. "I moved here yesterday with my family and some of our family friends."

Before Carla could reply, the door opened again. This time in walked Severus, Petunia, Dudley, Harry and Neville.

"Ah I take it this is your family," Carla smiled. "I'm Carla Ateara. I own this store. Mya's enthusiasm impressed me. I've never seen a young person so excited about books."

Hermione blushed slightly as her family laughed.

"I'm Tobias Prince, this is my wife Gloria, my sons Jack and John, nephew James," introduced Severus, pointing to each person in turn. "And you've already met my daughter, Mya."

"Welcome to Forks. It's very rainy here, hence the name of my store, but judging by your accent I think you can handle it," laughed Carla. It was clear to them all that Carla was a very friendly person.

"Thank you. Yes it was very rainy back home also," smiled Petunia.

"So are you looking for any books in particular?" Carla asked.

"I'm looking for books about the local area, Tobias is very interested in cooking, Jack likes fiction books, especially those with magic in them, John is looking for ones about gardening and the local plant life, James is interested in the popular sports of America and Mya will read just about anything but she does have a particular fondness for fictional books set in the past," explained Petunia, already feeling that she and Carla could become good friends.

Carla walked out from behind the counter and whizzed through her shop, collecting books as she went. A few minutes later, she stood back at the counter with a large pile of books.

"Free of charge, since you're new customers," smiled Carla. "I insist."

"That's very kind of you," thanked Severus. "In return, we would like to invite you to dinner at our place sometime, your family as well."

Severus and Petunia swapped details with Carla before leaving and heading into the main part of Forks. They spent the rest of the day looking around Forks before booking an appointment for the next day to register themselves at the hospital.

Later that night, Hermione changed into a white t-shirt, black running shorts, green running shoes and white socks. She braided her long hair and then put it in a tight bun. She and her friends were off to check out the woods so she changed into running gear as it was would be less suspicious should they bump into anyone. She met Harry and Neville by the front door; they were also dressed in running gear. Dudley had decided to stay behind and read the books he had gotten today.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked.

Both boys nodded and they set off running. They reached the edge of the woods and stopped.

"Where did the others say to meet them?" asked Harry.

"They didn't say, but we know their scents so we should be able to find them in our animal form," replied Neville, turning to look at Hermione who he thought was stood beside him but she wasn't. He looked round frantically, worried that she'd got lost.

"Up here, silly," she laughed from above them.

Harry and Neville looked up. Hermione was stood on a tree branch, high above (she had got over her fear of heights and flying a few years back). She let herself fall backwards towards the ground, arms outstretched at the side of her. The boys panicked as they watched her plummet towards the ground and ran over to hopefully catch her. Before she hit the ground, she changed and in her Animagus form landed on the ground gracefully. Where should have stood a young witch, now stood a tall and powerful griffin with chocolate brown eyes and feathers and fur the same golden brown as her hair.

"Show off," muttered Harry, relieved that she was okay.

Hermione heard and turned to glare at him. Harry heard a growling laugh from beside him and turned to come face to face with a large dark brown bear with violet blue eyes.

"Great, last again," muttered Harry, causing the bear and griffin to laugh.

Moments later, they were on their way to find their friends. The odd looking trio of animals now consisted of a griffin, a bear and a stage with jet-black fur and emerald green eyes. It took them a few minutes to find their friends who were waiting for them in a clearing, already in their animal forms.

**A.N. Rewrite of Chapter Two and I've set it a little differently. Hope it's okay. Read + Review. Sorry I keep taking so long. There's an explanation on Chapter 2 of my other story. **


	3. They Can Smell Us

******A.N. MikanMD, I'm glad it's much clearer. The first draft was honestly the first story I've written for a few years. The outcome will be the same, but I felt like it needed some changes.**

******Dorienn. Love your characters. First of the four will arrive into the story very soon :D. Thanks, I wanted Petunia to gain a friend who she gossip with about Severus (hehe). **

******Quebie331-Well thanks to Dorienn, I had new characters so decided to start with them. Hermione's boyfriend will be revealed soon although anyone who read my first draft will already know who it is.**

******So Chapter 3 is here. Been making plans over the past week and doing assignments so this had to take a back seat. Sorry.**

Hermione looked round at her friends in their animal forms. Fred and George were stood next to each other with Ginny and Ron in front of them. Many people had expected Fred and George's Animagi forms to be identical but they were not. Fred was a lion with a bright orange mane (like his hair) and sky blue eyes and George was a tiger with fur that was a brighter orange than most tigers and sky blue eyes. Ron's had changed since the war and he was now a wolf instead of a Jack Russell. A wolf with orange fur and blue eyes, that were similar in colour to Fred and George but slightly darker. Ginny was a orange furred horse with an brown mane and tail and her bright brown eyes.

Draco, Luna, Blaise and Angelina were slightly to the left, stood side by side in a line. Draco was a dragon, but not a full-sized one. He was roughly a quarter of the size of the smallest dragon species. The colour of his scales matched his white-blonde hair and he had grey eyes that reminded many of the colour of storm clouds. Luna, who was stood on his right, was a fox with pale blonde fur and eyes like pure silver. On her right was Angelina. She was a unicorn, but one with unusual black fur and her mane and tail were sapphire blue, as were her eyes. Her horn looked almost like real gold. Next to her stood black falcon with shadow black eyes. This was Blaise.

Slightly to the right of the Weasleys, stood Hannah, Pansy and Bree. Hannah was a hare with blonde fur and coffee brown eyes. Pansy was a true Slytherin at heart (in a good way) and so her Animagus form was unsurprisingly a snake with scales as black as her hair and turquoise blue eyes. Bree was stood closest to Hermione, Harry and Neville. Her form was a hippogriff with feathers like her dark brown hair and eyes the colour of cinnamon.

"Welcome everybody, to our new hangout spot," began Fred.

"I think we should change back," suggested Draco. "I heard Muggles out walking tonight."

They quickly changed back and seated themselves on fallen logs around a stone circle. They levitated various bits of wood into the centre of the stone circle and set them alight.

"So anyone got any news?" asked Pansy.

"Well our amazing guardians enrolled us into Muggle high school. Oh the joy," answered Harry, sarcastically.

"We were all enrolled too," commented Luna. "So at least we'll all be together."

"See? It won't be so bad," smiled Hermione, nudging Harry.

"Who fancies a game of hide and seek?" smiled Fred, mischievously. "We know each other's scents so we can find each other if we get lost."

"I'm in," shrugged Hermione.

Everyone else quickly agreed to take part.

"Rule: No magic allowed except transforming into our animal forms. Also, Ron is the seeker. Go!" exclaimed Fred. Everyone set off running except for Ron who was left in the clearing to count to 100 and extinguish the fire.

Hermione ran off in the opposite direction to the others and was impressed by the beauty of the woods. Even in her human form, she still had enhanced senses and speed allbeit not as powerful as when she was in her Animagus form. Whilst running she caught a very sweet scent on the air and recognised it instantly. She could smell vampires. She heard them running towards where she was and quickly cast a Disillusionment Charm on herself before climbing up the tree next to her. She watched as 3 vampires ran into the area where she had just been.

She was amazed at how similar they looked despite them also looking very different. There were 2 females and a male. The male was by far the tallest with a lean build and golden brown hair the same colour as her own. The two females were shorter than the male but there was a large difference in height between the two of them also. The taller female had waist-length, straight, dark brown hair and slender build whereas the shorter female had very short, jet black hair and was extremely thin.

They were inhumanely beautiful and incredibly pale. They also had golden eyes which set them apart from most vampires. Hermione recognised the eyes as a trait of animal feeders. Beneath their eyes were dark rings as if they hadn't slept properly; a sure sign that they needed to hunt.

"Edward, the scent is strongest in this area," said the shorter female. "Bella saw smoke coming from an area not far from here which means there are humans out here and we need to be careful."

"Whatever it was, it's probably gone now," commented the taller female, who the shorter female had referred to as Bella. "Alice is right, Edward. We don't want to expose ourselves."

"No, it's up in the tree so quiet," whispered Edward. "It's the oddest scent. A combination of eagle and lion."

Hermione was about to run away so she could warn the others but she felt the large branch dip in front of her and saw that the male vampire, Edward, was cautiously approaching where she was although he couldn't see her. He reached out with his left hand and came dangerously close to grabbing her arm before a loud roar distracted him. Hermione used this distraction to carefully drop from the branch, silently casting a spell so that she would be silent when she hit the ground and also so she wouldn't displace anything on the ground.

She ran away quickly and disapparated to the edge of the woods when she was sure she was a significant distance away. She leant against a tree, breathing heavily. Moments later, she felt a cold hand on her shoulder causing her to jump and almost scream in fright. Turning round she noticed, it was one of the vampires she had seen, Edward. She silently thanked herself for disguising her scent and could only hope that the others had done the same.

"I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. It just looked like you needed some help," apologised Edward, politely.

"It's fine. I just got separated from my friends," replied Hermione, her breathing starting to return to normal.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he greeted, holding out his left hand for her to shake.

"Mya Prince," she replied, shaking his hand with her right one. "You're very cold."

"Poor circulation," he quickly said, almost too quickly. "Do you want me to help you find your way back to your friends?"

"Mya, where are you?" Hermione heard Harry call out. She saw him run into view, at human speed thankfully.

"Over here, James," she called out, causing him to notice her and run towards her.

"This one of your friends?" asked Edward, when Harry reached them.

"Edward, this is James Wilson, my best friend and adopted cousin. James, this is Edward Cullen," answered Hermione.

"Pleasure to meet you, Edward," greeted Harry. "Mya, your dad wants us back home now."

"Do you know your way from here?" asked Edward.

"Actually no, would you mind showing us?" asked Hermione, realising that they couldn't apparate away.

They told Edward their address and he walked with them to their house, which thankfully turned out to only be a short distance away. Edward left them at the driveway and headed off to hunt whilst Harry and Hermione walked into the house and found Neville waiting for them.

"What happened to you, Mya?" he asked.

"I'll tell you in the morning so mum, dad and Jack will know too," she answered, yawning.

Neville nodded and all 3 went to bed. Hermione fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and slipped into the darkness of her dreamland.

"_Crucio! Crucio!" screamed Bellatrix, her wand pointed at Hermione._

_Hermione collapsed to the ground in pain. Her body felt like it was on fire, the pain was worse than __anything she had experienced but she did not cry out. _

"_Filthy mudblood! What else did you take from my vault?" snared Bellatrix. _

" _We didn't take anything. We found the sword in the woods!" Hermione pleaded._

"_Liar!" growled Bellatrix. "Crucio!"_

_Hermione writhed in pain again. She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out and it started to bleed. Her eyes were shedding tears of pain._

"_The sword we found is a fake. We didn't take it," Hermione begged, hoping Bellatrix would believe her._

"_A likely story, Mudblood," growled Bellatrix. "Crucio!"_

_Hermione could hold back her screams no longer and the room was filled them._

"_The goblin will know. Ask him," sneered Lucius, looking at Hermione with disgust._

"_Wormtail, get the goblin!" ordered Bellatrix._

_Wormtail headed down some stairs into the dungeons and moments later returned with a goblin that Hermione recognised to be Griphook._

"_Is this sword the real sword of Gryffindor?" asked Bellatrix, showing the sword to Griphook._

"_No, Madam Lestrange. It is a fake," Griphook answered, his voice and face void of any emotion._

"_Are you sure, goblin?" sneered Bellatrix. "For if I find out you've lied, I shall treat you as I treat the Mudblood."_

"_I am very sure," Griphook replied, still not showing any emotion. "The real sword remains in your vault."_

"_Well it seems you were telling the truth, Muddy!" snarled Bellatrix._

_Hermione's eyes locked with Narcissa's who mouthed the words "I'm sorry". Hermione knew she couldn't help her. Narcissa and Draco had come to the Order just before their Draco's sixth year at Hogwarts. They had also brought along Blaise and Pansy. They allowed them all to become spies __for the Order and they had proven themselves loyal. Pansy and Hermione had shockingly become good friends despite many people referring to them as complete opposites._

"_I still need to mark you of your filth though," cackled Bellatrix, gleefully._

_Bellatrix knelt down beside Hermione and held down her left arm. Bellatrix ripped off part of Hermione's shirt sleeve, exposing the inside of her left forearm. Using a blade cursed with dark magic, __she carved the word "Mudblood" into Hermione's arm._

_Hermione screamed each time the blade pierced her skin. Her arm felt as though it was on here. She wondered how much longer she could survive. She heard Wormtail being sent back down into the dungeons._

"_Crucio!" screamed Bellatrix, one last time._

_Hermione could no longer scream, she felt herself fading into the darkness._

"_Dispose of her, Greyback. Do what you wish with her," sneered Bellatrix._

_She heard Greyback approach her and then the sound of someone being thrown into a wall. She finally lost consciousness and didn't regain it until they landed near Shell Cottage. Her neck hurt and she touched it gently with her left hand. She was horrified to feel blood and a thin cut. She looked around at her surroundings and saw that she was on a beach. It was then that she noticed Dobby the house elf, laying dead in Harry's arms whilst Harry cried and begged him to wake up. She couldn't help but shed a tear at Dobby's sacrifice._

Hermione awoke with a gasp and her right hand automatically went to her left arm. Her scar was now an angry red colour and was burning, something that often happened after her nightmares. She sighed and looked at the time. It was 5am; there was no chance of her getting back to sleep now. She decided to go onto the balcony to read one of books she had gotten the day before. She cursed under her breath when she realised she had left them downstairs.

She silently left her room and crept downstairs as slowly and as carefully as she could. She had stepped on the last stair and cursed her luck as it creaked beneath her.

"Good morning, Mya," drawled Severus.

"Crap," she cursed, under her breath. "Morning, father."

She looked over and saw him sitting at the kitchen table.

"Come sit down. I must say, you're a little later than I expected," he said. "I figured you would have a nightmare after your encounter last night."

Hermione paled as she registered what Severus had just said as she was sitting down.

"Oh yes, I know all about. Felix saw what happened and was smart enough to tell me," he said, answering her silent question with a slightly angry tone in his voice. "Were you planning on telling me this?"

She realised that Fred had been the cause of the roar she had heard that had thankfully distracted the vampires.

"Yes, later today," she almost whispered, meekly.

Severus could see that she was telling the truth and his anger disappeared.

"I'm sorry for being angry, Mya. But you should have woken us up and told us. If there are vampires in the area then we could be in danger," sighed Severus.

"They're animal feeders and one of them helped James and I home. If he wanted to attack us, he had ample opportunity," mentioned Hermione.

"Animal feeders? Are you sure?" asked Severus, to which Hermione just nodded. "We'll talk about this with the others later. Animal feeders generally stay in one place for a few years and act human."

They both heard movement from above them and knew the rest of their family was waking up and so set about making breakfast.

**A.N. Sorry this has taken so long. I've finally managed to complete my projects. Also, today is my birthday! Yay me! So I thought I'd give my readers a present :D Read + Review.**


End file.
